Pheonix Adventures In Ponyville
by PheonixTv
Summary: Welcome to my first fanfiction, it involes the cutie mark crusaders and my own OC-Pheonix please feel free to leave reveiws but try to keep them constructive, i hope you enjoy your stay (more chapters still to come) -Pheonix
1. The Cutiemark What?

Welcome Readers, This is my first ever fanfition of the new series i call

'The Pheonix Adventures In Ponyville'

i hope you enjoy the read :)

The Pheonix Adventures In Ponyville

(MLP Fan fiction)

Hi, my name is Pheonix I know my name is spelt funny and I don't know why, I'd ask my parents but... they're not around anymore. I currently live with an old friend of my dads, a woman named Angel, she's basically been my mom since the accident but I don't like to talk about that. I moved to the outskirts of Ponyville a few days ago, Angel thought it was best to move since I was being picked on in Manehatten because... well that's not important right now.

"Pheonix, someone's at the door for you" hmm? No one ever talks to me? Let alone knock on my front door, as I walked downstairs I saw a short orange coloured Pegasus with small wings and a Scooter helmet on, as I follow my confusion driven anticipation downstairs. You see, since I'm the only one my age to be left without my 'Mark of talent' as Angel refers to it (although that's most likely to avoid upsetting me) the reality is during my time in Manehatten I didn't talk to many people and those I did have conversation with called me names like 'Blank flank' and 'Talentless' hence the reason I moved to Ponyville, before long I was far to intrigued by the stranger to wait any longer as I jumped down the last 5 stairs and glided to the doorstep. Oh and by the way, I'm also a Pegasus; although my flying strength is quite abysmal I make up for my weaker wings by being more agile.

As I landed, the orange Pegasus smiled cutely before adding a kind "hey there", her voice was adorable, I thought for a few moments about how sweet she looked in the light of my doorway, although I was quickly returned to reality as I realised her cheeks had turned a light strawberry colour as a result of my momentary daze.

"Oh... Hi!" I tried to seem casual as to dispel the moment of embarrassment we just shared "I'm Pheonix I moved here a couple days ago"

Her cheeks returned to her usual pumpkin colour before she replied "I know saw you arrive, I notice you haven't got a cutie mark?" My heart sank, here was the most beautiful foal I've ever seen and all she's here for is to bring her cruel words into my life, It's just like Manehatten it thought... the orange Pegasus clearly picked up on my discomfort as she quickly followed

"Haha, don't sweat! I'm from the cutie mark crusaders" I tilted my head to show my Intrigue "We're all searching for our cutie marks" as she said this she flicked her tail to the side to reveal a blank spot where any other pony's Cutie mark would lay "My names Scootaloo and I'm the second best daredevil in this town, after Rainbowdash that is, why not come meet the gang?"

As we left my house we made small talk as she led me into a forest clearing, there stood a wooden tree house with an emblem painted on the side bearing the words 'Cutie Mark Crusaders'

"We're here!" Scootaloo shouted, almost scaring me to death. As I recovered from my heart attack I was greeted by two other fouls about my age, a white filly with a pink mane and a tan filly with a red mane, Scootaloo wasted no time in introducing the two.

"This is Sweetiebelle" she gestured to the white filly "and this is Applebloom" as she lifted a hoof towards the other, they both greeted me with a kind "hello" before Scootaloo introduced me to them.

"So Pheonix?" Applebloom asked "what brings you to Ponyville?" as she said this I could see her eyes drift towards the sky, To Cloudsdale, I understood what she was inquiring and quickly tried to change the subject.

As I tried to ask about some of the town's landmarks I could hear Scootaloo chuckle from behind me. My heart filled with dread as I knew she understood my predicament, I folded my wings as tight to my body as ponily possible… but she already knew… I couldn't fly fore than ten feet in the air without falling from the sky (part of the reason I learned to glide and turn so well)

"Pheonix and I are the same there Applebloom" she spoke with a calming tone although I had no idea what she meant, I mean, I was a dark grey colt with a neon rainbow mane and wings that seemed to burn bright blue flame? She was an orange filly with some shade of magenta for a mane? We looked nothing alike and yet here she was, saying we were the same… but then something bothered me in the back of my mind, shes always riding a scooter, she hasn't yet once extended her wings fully and even for a young filly her wings seemed… small? My miniature investigation of the Pegasus was interrupted by her soft tone once more.

"Pheonix can fly very far, just like me, right Pheonix?" I stared back at the filly in awe, she managed to figure that out without me noticing her even looking at me, I contemplated this for seconds before nodding and smiling gently at the young foul. She looked at me for a few seconds before blushing and turning to her friends, hmm… maybe Ponyville isn't like Manehatten after all…

Dear Reader- My name is PheonixTv and this is my first ever Fanfiction, EVER! please leave reviews and dont fray from being brutal aslong as its constructive, i hope you enjoy 'Pheonix Adventures In Ponyville' as more chapters continue to arrive :)


	2. You've Been Accepted!

The Pheonix Adventures in Ponyville

(Chapter 2: Cloudsdale)

"Hey Pheonix!" I woke from a deep sleep very suddenly, a familiar start to the day now Scootaloo and I had become close friends, she often called through my window to inform me of a new day of crusading, but this was different… it wasn't Scootaloo's voice calling me, it was Angel's. I dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen, but to my surprise Angel was standing next to a small Blue Pegasus with a yellow mane including an odd looking black strip towards the front, I turned to a small letter levitated by Angel magic which read:

'_Dear Pheonix, We of the Cloudsdale flying school are happy to announce that you have been accepted into the recruitment process, the Pegasus you see before you is called Jolt, he will be one of the three members of your relay team. We have assigned you as captain of the team via strong recommendation of our best student 'Rainbowdash', the third and final member of your team is waiting in Cloudsdale for you, we are expecting much from your team, so do not disappoint. Good luck' _

_-The Wonderbolts captain 'Spitfire'_

I stared at the parchment suspended in a silver light, from what I've heard from Scootaloo, Rainbowdash is the greatest flyer in Equestia and she personally recommended me to captain our team, I thought about what Scootaloo must've said and I chuckled at the thought of my girlfr… my friend telling the greatest flyer in Equestria stories to make me look better, I turned to the blue Pegasus named jolt and said:

"Hey there, my name is Pheonix, I heard your name is Jolt?" I smiled invitingly in an attempt to form a basis of friendship with the colt. He flicked his mane back over his head and smiled cockily before replying

"Yup, Jolt's my name, Fast as lightning's my game!" I was startled by the colt's arrogance but smiled as I realised that with my modesty we would indeed form a healthy balance of showmanship and I realised that this could be the start of a great friendship between us. I looked towards the colt's wings in order to try and assess his strengths and weaknesses, and to my surprise it seemed he was indeed very fast but the shape of his wings would imply that he was slow to manoeuvre. As I looked back at the colt I saw that all arrogance had vanished from his expression and a red haze of embarrassment had engulfed the Pegasus's face. I then realised that from his viewpoint I had not been staring at his wings but the blank flank of a cutie mark less pony… I was shocked, what are the odds that two Pegasus, both without cutie marks would be paired up seemingly randomly like this. My excitement turned to guilt as I realised my awareness to the fact that he had no mark had upset the Pegasus greatly, in order to avoid any chance of our friendship being shattered along with the colts feelings I turned to the side to reveal my blank flank and said,

"Haha, don't sweat, having a cutie mark isn't all that important anyway" I smiled as I saw the ponies fears leave his mind and his tearful eyes being replaced with a look of determination and acceptance, we bumped hooves as we left for Cloudsdale.

As we got outside we were met by the sight of a large black Air balloon with a large blue and red 'X' on the side,

"Awesomeeeeee" Jolt and I said in synchronis, we jumped into the balloon as we left for Cloudsdale flying school; I looked to the sky and towards the city of clouds.

"I wonder who you are" I thought to myself and tried to imagine what the third member of our team would be like…

"Wake up my little colts" Jolt and I woke up but quickly jumped when I realised my head was on his shoulder, luckily he wasn't conscious yet or that could've been an awkward situation, Angel chuckled before continuing.

"Someone's here to meet you Pheonix" I looked up and over the edge of the balloon's basket only to be face to face with one Rainbowdash, she who had quickly become my idol due to Scootaloo's constant vocal adoration, my mouth dropped as she spoke ten words to me..

"Good luck Pheonix, oh and nice mane by the way" she chuckled before turning and walking towards the training arena, but for my beating heart that was already on overdrive, trying to process these complements dealt to me by my idol, well it was clearly too much of a struggle as I fell back into the balloon and laid still as a shot of adrenaline flooded my body. For Angel, this was apparently too humorous to contain as she also fell back into the basket and erupted in fits of laughter. As I regained movement Jolt and I left the balloon and walked towards the training area,

"Good luck Pheonix" Angel called from the balloon, her lack of Pegasus magic making her unable to walk on clouds. Jolt and I replied with a wave as the balloon descended below the clod level, we sighed as we continued to the huge pavilion where we were told the third and final member of our team would be waiting. As we walked over to our designated 'Team Zone' we saw a small light blue Pegasus with a dark red and blue mane and a rainbow tail, we approached who we assumed was the third member to our team and tapped the stranger on the shoulder…


	3. Welcome To Flightschool

Pheonix Adventures in Ponyville

As we walked towards the Pegasus stranger I had a feeling as though we were being watched, I turned to see the perpetrator but every pony was busy with pre-flight checks I slowly turned back towards our new team member while trying to spot who had been watching us, as I turned my head back towards the direction of our designated zone I was shocked by a Sky blue pony's face greeting me from inches away.

"AHH!" I screamed in shock "oh sorry, you startled me, my name is…"

"Pheonix, and this is Jolt, right?" the pony interrupted me before I could complete my sentence.

"That's right, my name's Jolt" I stared at him for a while, wondering how he seemed completely un-phased by the fact that this… whoever he was, knew who we were on sight…

"So, uhhh, what was your name?" I turned to him with a facial expression of both intrigue and confusion.

"Oh! My bad, I'm Eagle, I'm the third member of your team, I may not look it but I'm fairly decent at both speed and agility" we all made small talk about flying and video games before I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me,

"Pheonix!" I turned, assuming the voice I had heard was that of Scootaloo's but when I turned I was more than surprised to see Sweetiebelle of all people running towards me, not to mention that due to a lack of Pegasus magic she SHOULD have fallen through the clouds by now, but how in Equestria did she get up here? She has no wings so the fact that she was able to get to Cloudsdale during flight school hours is an accomplishment in itself.

"Pheonix… Crusaders… Bullies… Tiara… Clubhouse" between the panting breaths of Sweetiebelle's distress I managed to ask

"How are you walking on clouds? And slow down I can't understand you!" she paused momentarily to regain her breath before continuing on,

"Twilight cast the same spell she used so she could watch Rainbowdash compete only this time it was so I could come get you" she smiled sweetly before remembering why she had come to retrieve me in the first place "Oh! Diamond tiara and Sugar spoon are at the crusaders clubhouse they've cornered Scootaloo and they've managed to make her start crying in the corner!"

My eyes narrowed, " no one and I mean NO ONE, picks on Scootaloo and gets away with it…" Jolt clearly saw my intentions and turned to me,

"Pheonix remember you can't stop very well!" I could barely hear his words as I dove of the edge of Cloudsdale, and plummeted towards the ground below…

As I dove towards the ground I spread my wings and began to soar towards the clubhouse at 80 miles per hour, Ponyville seemed… peaceful from the sky, I could see Spike helping Rarity carry her supplies, Twilight reading on her rooftop and Applejack bucking apple trees. Hmm lets see, who else can we spot, as I scanned my surroundings for any signs of my pony friends (I've become friends with most of the mares around town thanks to the Crusaders help) I could just barely see Pinkiepie walk into sugar cube corner and a coloured blur in the sky? It looked kind of like a small rainbow off in the distance, slowly getting bigger…

"AHH!" I screamed as a speeding Rainbowdash tackled me mid flight and pinned me to the floor below.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she stared at me with both the look of playfulness and intimidation. "Skipping school is against the rules, and has severe consequences if discovered, _especially _if said person is the team captain"

"Rainbowdash get off me!" I struggled to break free but she pinned me back down, I looked around for some way to escape and decided to use my wings to whip up a cloud of dust. The dust cloud lasted just long enough for Rainbowdash to release her grip slightly, in confusion; I dashed between her legs and sprinted towards the club house. As I ran I saw an irate rainbow Pegasus fly past and make a sharp U-turn towards me, about one hundred metres from me she shot directly into the air, as she broke the sound barrier I could see a rainbow extend in all directions, the trees in front of me bent towards me due to the immense shockwave caused and a dust cloud blocked my vision. A rather irritated Rainbowdash shot from the sky and pinned me to the ground once more, with the playful nature disappearing from her face, she looked me straight in the eyes and spoke in a stern tone.

"Where. Are you going? And why." The pauses between each word expressed the fact that she was losing her patience, I sighed knowing I would have to tell her about Scootaloo's predicament, once she was assured I would comply with her questions she allowed me to stand once more.

"I'm going to the crusaders clubhouse" as I said this I tried to sound sad and as if I had betrayed my friends, hoping Rainbow would have mercy on me.

When she replied I knew I would have to tell her about Scootaloo's situation "Why? Cant you see them after flight school?"

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have cornered her, she's so upset she's crying and they wont let he go" I paused for a second before continuing "I'm sorry for leaving school" I pleaded with her

"But I couldn't let them get away with hurting Scootaloo, she's… she's my best friend!" Before I could start to tell Rainbowdash the details of her situation she turned and walked towards the clubhouse, the same look on her face as the one I bared moments ago, no one bullies Scootaloo and gets away with it…

As we walked towards the clubhouse I thought about what relation Rainbow had to Scootaloo, it was common knowledge that Scootaloo idolised Rainbow but I had never heard of them two having any family relation, I continued to ponder this thought until I heard the whimpers of a crying Pegasus. Scootaloo. I felt as though my heart had been shattered, hearing my best friend crying broke my heart and knowing I had betrayed my other friends made me wonder if they would even accept me into the crusaders at all, a question I had been meaning to ask but had never gotten round to out of fear of being rejected. We walked up the stares to the clubhouse and all sounds from inside stopped, we opened the door and stepped inside…


	4. The Cloudsdale Incident

Pheonix Adventures in Ponyville

(Chapter 4)

As we walked up the stairs to the clubhouse, all sound from inside the building ceased, Rainbow slowly pushed the crooked door open and we walked inside, it was hard to see inside due to the contrast of light from the bright summer's day outside to the somewhat dreary dark room that was the cutie mark crusaders clubhouse… hmm, I thought about how different the atmosphere seemed today than when Scootaloo brought me here a few days ago. I scanned my surroundings and could barely make out a Pegasus standing in the corner as I searched desperately for the two fillies who had caused her such distress a sudden flash of light blinded my vision, Rainbow had clearly found some kind of blinds to open. As my vision adjusted once more I could see Scootaloo with her hoof covering her eyes to which I assume was to shield herself from the light, then I saw two White fillies lying on the floor in front of Scootaloo… What had she done? As I stepped forward to speak I felt a Pegasus wing extend to block my path and Rainbowdash stepped forward.

"What happened, Scoot?" she spoke with a casual voice and I couldn't help but to wonder what kind of trick she was using? I returned my gaze to Scootaloo who seemed distraught, darting her eyes between the two fillies on the floor and back to Rainbowdash, her eyes then caught mine and I could see her begin to tear up.

"I… I didn't…" she stumbled back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

A small voice came from one of the ponies lying on the floor "we were only teasing" she sounded in pain; I think her name was Silver Spoon.

"Then she suddenly started hitting us" she let out a small whimper "my leg hurts so much" that was clearly some of Diamond Tiara's deception but I was too busy wondering what would become of Scootaloo to figure that out.

Then something most unexpected happened… Rainbowdash turned towards the door with a chuckle and started walking forward, "Serves you right" she muttered under her breath, barely audible but just loud enough for both the 'injured' fillies to hear. So, I thought… That's your play. I allowed for the corners of my mouth to tilt upwards as I smiled at the thought of Rainbowdash deceiving the younger ponies. Just as I thought that Rainbowdash may have misjudged the situation I heard the tapping of irritated ponies standing up.

"WHAT!" I heard one scream at Rainbow

"Now listen hear Rainbowdash! We didn't just lie on that filthy floor for you to let this... this BLANK FLANK! Off with a 'well done'" her voice had lost all sound of helplessness and distress as she creamed at Rainbowdash.

Rainbow turned towards Scootaloo before saying "Come on Scoot, these fillies have entertained us enough for one day" she then turned towards me before continuing "Why don't you come to Cloudsdale, you can watch your boyfriend here train"

Both Scootaloo and I looked at rainbow for a split second before stammering

"No, no we're not" I struggled.

"Yeah we're just…" Scootaloo continued.

"Friends!" I sounded far too enthusiastic.

"Yes Friends" We both smiled while saying this.

It suddenly dawned on us, what had just happened, we looked down to see Rainbow rolling around in fits of laughter at our distress; we rolled our eyes and walked out of the clubhouse shortly followed by Rainbowdash. Leaving the two shocked bullies to their own devices.

As we walked though the Ponyville town centre we saw the familiar face of Angel hop out of her hot air balloon, we exchanged some small talk about the events of today although Rainbow left out some information about tackling me out of the air at one hundred miles per hour, and jumped into the balloon, as we floated above the cloud level we saw a large group of ponies who had formed a circle around the two colts.

"Ill go see what's happening, wait for the Balloon to dock" Rainbow hurriedly spoke before jumping off the side and flying towards the crowd, leaving an awkward silence between The Balloon driver, Scootaloo and I…

As soon as the balloon on the Cloudsdale Balloon bad, Scootaloo and I both flew towards the group of ponies to see what was happening although I couldn't see over all the heads, I heard laughter and the sound of fouls chanting

"Blanks flank, blank flanks" over and over again, though, It all ended rather abruptly as a loud voice boomed threw the speakers, loud enough for every pony to hear over the chanting.

"Everyone report to the main hall for briefing" I hadn't heard this voice before but it from the glimpse of the central stage I could see, I believe it belonged to a yellow mare with an orange and yellow mane that seemed to be ablaze.

"Scootaloo who's that" she looked at me with a surprised look as if I was meant to know who this Pegasus was.

As she let out a small giggle she replied "that's spitfire silly, she's the leader of the wonder bolts and head teacher at this school." As the group of people broke up and started to head towards the main hall I saw Jolt and Eaglefeather standing in the middle of where the crowd had been. In this moment I knew what had happened, we rushed over to the two of them and were greeted with a crying Eaglefeather

Although it was clear jolt was trying to put a brave face I was blatantly obvious that the words had a big effect on him. Scootaloo asked them to tell us what had of happened on the way to the hall and as eagle was still crying jolt spoke it upon himself.

"Well Eaglefeather and I were standing here, talking about some video games when I saw a beautiful Pegasus with white hair and a long flowing green mane. So I went over to try and talk to her but I couldn't even get my name out, all I could do was stutter, she seemed amused at first until her and her friends realised we didn't have cutie marks… all she did was laugh at us and before we knew it everyone was shouting names at us, calling us blank flanks and saying we didn't de…" Jolt was cut off by spitfire's voice echoing around the main pavilion. She carried on by telling us information such as rooms, training time and directions to main points of the school. After the briefing, we were told about a race between teams at the end of the semester, right away I started to think of tactics of how we could win and what order we should go on, so much so that I missed the end of the speech. We were given rooms but Rainbow dash and Scootaloo couldn't come with us as there was no 'Mixing of the sexes. Mares and Fillies will be in one wing of the school, Stallions and Colts will be in another' we part ways as the three of us made are own way to our room.

By the time we got to 'The Cloudsdale Crusaders' new room, We decided to expand the crusaders to Cloudsdale, our suitcases were placed neatly onto three separate beds with each of our names on them, the room was quite big and had the three beds lined up in a row against the wall, we also had blue wallpaper a window overlooking the track and a light that illuminated the room. One by one we started to un pack are suitcases, I stopped to see what the others pulled out, Eagle had brought out the newest 'Ponystation 4' and a monitor and told us "I have got three controllers so we can all play" Both Jolt and I smiled eagerly in reply as both of us secretly love video games (although I would never tell Scootaloo) now we knew what we could do in our spare time when we weren't training with and we most likely wouldn't be having much social contact with some of the other students after the events of today. Jolt pulled out a bunch of food and a poster with the wonder bolts flying in formation and told us all about he's favourite member 'Soarin' another, whose name I would most likely become familiar with over the next month. Next he un-wrapped a hoof held game consol but the final item he revealed was a stuffed monkey toy, as I reached out my hoof to feel it he slapped my hoof out of the way and told me not to touch as this monkey was very special and a close personal belonging.

"Sorry" I answered quickly as to not irritate the colt

"It's cool, you didn't know it's just really special to me that's all" he replied, and just like that it was all good again. It was now my turn to unpack my things as they watched me, I pulled out my blanket Angel had sewn together for me.

"wow, that blankets sweet!" Eaglefeather gestured toward the blanket angel had made for me, I smiled in reply and in appreciation that he approved of her skills. "What would you expect" I chuckled to myself "It is her mark of talent"

I continued to unpack some food, my 'Joy Boy' and a framed picture; Eaglefeather turned to me and asked "Who's that in the picture with you Pheonix?"

"It's a picture of my parents and me when I was a baby" saying this always made me smile, I barely remembered my parents but this picture brought my closer to them somehow. Jolt asked me with a puzzled expression.

"Why my parent wasn't at my house today" the question was followed by a deathly silence and fronm the sound of Eaglefeather elbowing Jolt I knew they could tell by my silence that I didn't want to speak about it, for the rest of the night we played video games and laughed about Jolts sorry attempt at flirting with the White Pegasus, then Soarin came to tell us that it was time to put our lights out, Jolt proceeded to pass out at the presence of his idol, so Eaglefeather and I got into are bed while I listened to Eaglefeather lull himself to sleep with the familiar tune of 'Lullaby for a princess' I fell asleep shortly after, the words echoing in my ears...

'_The years now before us  
>Fearful and unknown<br>I never imagined  
>I'd face them on my own<em>

_May these thousand winters  
>Swiftly pass, I pray<br>I love you, I miss you  
>All these miles away<em>

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
>Safe upon your bed of moonlight<br>And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
>And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there<br>Sleep...'_


	5. A Crusaders Crush?

Hello Readers, My name is Pheonix, I am the author Of 'Pheonix Adventures in Ponyville' along with my friend known as Pegasus Jolt. Before we begin I would like to clear up some small details about where the story is going and what will happen to the series (Don't worry there are no spoilers)

First: I am now writing the story with my Co-host (Jolt is his OC). Although he has amazing ideas that most likely surpass mine, his Spelling/Grammar etcetera could use some work, although I try to correct as many of the errors and improve the wording of the parts he writes I simply cannot find all the mistakes. So I apologise for any uncorrected faults ahead of time.

Second: We both have a firm grasp on where we wish the story to go although a new change is soon going to occur that may spark some controversy in the enjoyment of this fanfic, I also apologise for this ahead of time but Jolt and I feel it necessary for this change to happen for the next big step in Pheonix adventure to occur.

And finally, some honourable mentions;

'TexasMLPLover101'-Thank you for the amazing feedback and the good ideas.

'o0FirebornPhoenix0o' – I'm grateful for the criticism and will try to improve from this chapter onwards.

Last but not least 'ivoles2122' and 'DaBeastlyBro' to my two digital brony friends of mine, thanks for the support and good feedback, ILY 3

And finally this Chapter features some mature content that may be deemed unsuitable to younger readers. Viewer discretion is advised. (Mild sexual references, some minor Language and an excessive amount of hugs) Enjoy.

(sorry about that I felt it necessary to clear up some things and to thank my early viewers for the positive feedback, now onto the story)

Pheonix Adventures in Ponyville

(Chapter 5)

I woke suddenly as a trumpet was being played at our doorway…

"Rise and shine my little ponies!" we wearily opened our eyes to the sight of a fully uniformed Soarin standing at alert in our doorway

"Ugh… Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet? What's the rush?" I barely managed to stifle a yawn as I spoke.

"Spitfire wants to see you. Now" he turned to his side and marched down the hallway. While still in a sleep induced daze I closed my eyes for a split second before realising the severity of what just happened.

"JOLT! EAGLE FEATHER! GET UP!" I shouted as loud as I could and quickly washed up, combing my hair as I ran. We all sprinted towards the pavilion where a rather angry looking spitfire stood. Her disapproving gaze made it feel like an eternity that we walked towards her, the air around me became thick and my breath quickened. We were all alone, with no-one to fall back on. This was it, anything that happened here today, I would accept the punishment, as team leader I was responsible for my team. I would take the blame…

"Team Sierra" her stern voice and intimidating look sent shivers down my spine and as I discretely glanced at Jolt and Eagle Feather I saw that they too were frozen in fear. I wearily stepped forward, shuddering as I felt an ice cold breeze surround me, my cold sweat hitting the floor and turning to ice before my feet.

"y-yes ma'am" my voice cracked and faded into the misty morning atmosphere as I looked fearfully up at the mare who had summoned us this early in the day.

"I have been brought to the attention of an incident involving a Miss Scootaloo yesterday evening" she cleared her throat before continuing in a slightly calmer tone, although she was no less intimidating "As a team leader you are expected to behave within the rules at all times" there was a quick pause as thoughts of yesterdays events clouded my mind.

"Uh oh" I thought as my mind flashed back to what Rainbow Dash had said earlier yesterday evening 'Skipping school has severe consequences,_ especially _if said person is the team captain' I was 'said person' and this could be anything but good.

"Although saying that, it is also a Captain's responsibility to protect and stand up for not only his team members, but their friend's as well. In light of this I am willing to excuse the behaviour exhibited by both you and Miss Rainbow-Dash yesterday evening" she turned to me and smiled although it seemed redundant as she followed it with a glare of pure dominance and power.

"Do NOT let this happen again" she tuned to the large set of golden doors on the other side of the room "Team Sierra you are dismissed, be at training at 13-00. Sharp" It was a little later than usual training but preparations for Princess Cadence arrival was top priority, therefore for the next few days training would take place under the afternoon sun.

The three of us walked away and as if on cue we all let out a long sigh or relief. When I looked up at the large golden clock on the wall I saw we had three hours to kill before training. As we left, Pheonix and Eagle Feather announced they would be going to help the other weather pony's move the clouds in preparation for Princess Cadence's visit, though I had to question if Pheonix was feeling ok as his eye started violently twitching. As he assured me he was 'oki-doki-loki' as pinkie would say, I told them how I'm only really helpful with spreading and clearing thunder clouds and storms, so I was redundant for the day. We departed as I turned and walked away from the pavilion.

"What to do" I tapped a hoof to my chin as I thought. Though while I was busy stumbling forwards, quite aimlessly trying to find something to occupy myself with, I bumped into a large pink Pegasus mare.

"Sorry" we both turned as we spoke our apologies. What I saw I couldn't believe.

"P-p… Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire?" I dove to the floor in an exaggerated bow "My sincerest apologies Princess" She chuckled innocently, bringing a hoof to cover her mouth.

"That sadistic bitch" I thought "she's thinking up ways to punish me and is _laughing_ about it!" I glared towards her but her towering appearance stunned me and reduced me to a cower.

"Oh do not worry my little pony, actually I could use your help" I stood slowly, my quivering knees making me stumble, but to my surprise, the Princess extended a wing to stop me from falling over.

"My help?" I put on the most masculine voice I could, yet it still wavered frequencies as I spoke the Crystal kingdoms ruler.

"Yes my young colt, I am looking for a talented Pegasus by the name of Jolt" I stared at her with confusion. "Excuse me little one? Are you ok?"

I snapped out of my daze and replied in a most confused manner "I'm Jolt, but why would you need me?" I tilted my head to one side to emphasize my intrigue.

"A friend of yours told my sister in law Twilight that you were the best storm Pegasus in Cloudsdale" she paused as she tapped a hoof to her chin "now, what was his name… Ah yes, I believe his name was Pheonix Everfree" another silent pause as I blinked a few times at the mare.

"Who's Pheonix Everfree" my voice squeaked as my question fell from my muzzle" … wait you don't mean Pheonix do you? The Pegasus with the rainbow mane and blue fiery wings" she chuckled once more, what was with this mare!

"That would be the one my pony, now shall we be leaving?" I looked at her again before I saw a large white and gold royal balloon, manned by multiple crystal ponies, emerge through the cloud layer.

"They must do it for dramatic effect" I thought before noticing the Princess walking away from me.

"Ill explain on the way" she turned her head as she spoke and stepped on the balloon.

As Eagle Feather and I walked away from Jolt we kept our voices quite until we were out of earshot…

"Phew" we sighed simultaneously, "well, what do you want to do?" I turned to Eagle Feather as I put on an exaggerated display of boredom.

"Aren't we helping the Pegasus?" Eagle Feather questioned, clearly not picking up on the discrete wink I had passed his way earlier.

"No of course not, the skies were cleared while we were talking to Spitfire this morning; we just had to ditch Jolt so he would find Princess Cadence. Anyway, we haven't even passed flight school, why would anypony need us for weather?"

"I guess you're right…" Eagles' voice trailed off as if he were unsure of what I was saying. We walked in silence for a while before I remembered I had to go home and help Angel with her new dress order, apparently she was working with a mare named… what was her name, Sweetie Belles' sister… oh right, Rarity. And of course Angel needed my expert help in designing some new outfits.

"So, uh Eagle… I sort of promised to help Angel with some stuff today, ill catch ya later?" I tried to sound apologetic as to not upset the sensitive colt.

"Oh no problem, I guess ill go back home as well, I just remembered I have to help my mom with the uhh… cooking! I love baking bread in my spare time" as he spoke a smile appeared to plaster itself on his face; something about it seemed a second though, as I sensed it was less than authentic.

"Sure thing Eagle, Catcha later…" and with that, I dove through the cloud we stood upon and soared towards Carousel boutique, leaving Eagle Feather hovering in mid air, I could have sworn I heard him let out a disappointed sigh. As I landed in front of the building I examined the surroundings, everything seemed as if it were carefully placed in order to maintain a sort of balanced blend of colour and art, no doubt designed in order to express the seamstress mare that lived within. I wondered about how Sweetie Belles' sister would look, but judging by the colour scheme I assumed she would be some shade of pink with a white mane? Or could it be the inverse? Either way, I set my thoughts aside as I reached for the door handle to the Shop…

"WAIT!" I recoiled at the loud scream developing behind me; I turned at once, expecting for somepony to be in trouble. All I saw was a beautiful white mare with a shining purple mane running towards me, carrying what seemed to be a rainbow material in some saddlebags attached to her back. I stood there and waited for the mare to reach me.

"Hello darling, my name is Rarity, are you lost? I could help you find your mummy if you would like?" I was whisked into a dream consisting of her potent yet not overwhelming fragrance, and her dazzling good looks I stared at the mare in bliss before I snapped myself back to Equestria.

"Wait, did you say your name was Rarity? My name is Pheonix Everfree, Angel sent me." I suddenly remembered that this was Sweetie Belles' sister; we didn't talk much which is why my memory of her was quite foggy, though I wondered how I could forget such a beautiful pony. I smiled at the mare in the most sincere way I could, I wanted to make a good impression as my first day of working with Rarity was about to begin.

"Wait… _**WHAT**_! You're Pheonix Everfree? The genius fashion extraordinaire? Angel's son?" I stared at here in a slightly confused yet flattered look.

"I'm not sure what Angel told you but I assure you I'm not that great, I just help design and colour match for Angels designs" I stared at the floor and blushed at the thought of such an amazing fashionista being taken aback by my skills "and I'm not her son, she adopted me after my parents, uh…" my voice trailed off as I chocked on my own words and felt tears fill my eyes.

Rarity ducked down to my level "Pheonix, why don't we go inside? Ill make you some coco and then w can begin on our work, yes?" I looked at the mare that seemed to show such compassion and generosity to a colt she had never met before, I chuckled at the thought of how Sweetie Belle could complain about her so constantly. We stepped inside the Boutique and were greeted by a mess of Wooden Pony mannequins and material lining. I put on a cape of golden and black silk embroidered with the Cutie mark crusaders logo, Angel had made one for me as not Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom or Scootaloo had a spare set, plus, black looks good on me. As I began tidying up, a green aura surrounded the materials in front of me and stacked them to the place I had assigned for the 'Odd pieces of material' these were basically the scraps of old designs, but I've found they can be used to good effect in certain designs.

"Thank you Rarity" I turned to the mare who seemed engrossed in some designing "Rarity?" she lifted her head and looked around the boutique seemingly unaware of my gratitude.

"Pheonix did you say something?" she didn't completely turn as she spoke, an action I had gotten used to long since trying to have a conversation with Angel while she's working.

"Yeah I was saying thank you for stacking this material for me" As I said this she turned to me with a puzzled look about her face.

"I didn't lift those darling?" I looked at her with an even more puzzled look on my face.

"Well what was the green glow?" I gestured towards the stack of material that had laid on the floor moments before hand.

"I'm not sure? Wait, I was positive Angel had said you were a Pegasus?" I laughed an awkward, slightly confused laugh at the mare; just because I was wearing a cloak doesn't mean my wings aren't there. Angel used to play that game with me when I was a little foal.

"I am silly, see?" I extended one of my wings to push the cloak from my back. The mare seemed in some kind of shocked trance as her jaw slowly opened, she shook her head causing her mane to flow elegantly across her neck.

"Stay here! Ill be right back!" she said quite hesitantly before sprinting out of the boutique and towards the centre of town, I seem to recall that was where my friend Twilight Sparkle lived. I continued to clean the boutique in preparation for Rarity's return. By the time she got back from her walk the boutique was spotless, neatly organised into Uses, then sub-categorised into colour. I was hoping she would notice the hard work I had gone to great lengths to complete for her, thinking about this made me blush, was I really trying to impress Rarity?

When she returned she had brought a guest, and none other than the pony who welcomed me to Ponyville, Twilight!

"Twilight! We haven't talked in so long! How's Spike?" my questions were all dismissed by the Princess as she walked towards me.

"Pheonix remove your cloak for me please?" an odd request, but not wanting to upset my friend I gripped the collar in my mouth and threw it onto one of the coat racks I found while cleaning. "Gasp" Twilight fell back in shock "H-How? You're… you're an... an ALICORN!"

"Haha" I laughed in response "What's gotten into all of you? I'm a Pegasus, look at my wings, and as far as I know I haven't been doing any magic recently" I giggled once more before Twilight stood from her position on the floor and regained her breath.

"Pheonix, can you come to my library in the castle, I have someone you should meet" she turned and walked through the door.

"Awesome, I haven't seen spike in ages!" and with that we left the boutique without saying another word.

We travelled around the edge of Ponyville near to the edge of the Everfree forest; the forest seemed oddly familiar, though scary and distant as we walked past. I looked into a clearing in the forest and could have sworn I saw a cyan colt with a strange coloured mane playing in the field with a black alicorn foul, as I rubbed my eyes clear of any dust I noticed that they had disappeared.

"Could it have been… my imagination?" I mumbled to myself while shaking my head, I noticed Twilight was looking towards me with a concerned look upon her face, I gazed once more into the enchanted forest and walked without looking up, all while trying my best to hide behind Twilight and away from the hideous unknown that was the Everfree Forest. The alicorn clearly picked up on my discomfort as I felt Twilights' wing embrace me as we walked, I turned to look at her and saw she had given me a warm smile that put my mind at ease. I turned one last time to the clearing I had seen the foul and could have sworn to see a small fire coming from behind one of the many trees near the cave entrance. But once again it vanished as I blinked my eyes.

"Don't worry Pheonix, I'll explain everything once our guest arrives" the mare startled me with her sudden gesture of kindness, but it helped me relax knowing that what was happening would soon be revealed to me, with that we walked to the castle Library in a friendly embrace.

"GAH!" I screamed as I sat bolt upright in bed before Angel burst into my room.

"Pheonix, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she cried out in fear of what had become of me. Upon realisation of my nightmare she calmly trotted over to my bed and sat down.

"What happened?" she spoke in a calm voice, as if she we're expecting anything me to tell her. I explained the entirety of my dream, excluding the black alicorn and cyan colt, for some odd reason that seemed too… personal.

"In hindsight I'm not sure why I screamed" I said while staring at my hooves.

"well" Angel spoke in a playful tone that seemed somewhat forceful "The Everfree forest is a scary place after all, its not to be played near..." her voice trailed off as she left my room "you never know what you might find…" she mumbled the last sentence under her breath. I tried to pretend I hadn't heard that last part, I got the strangest idea it wasn't intended for me. I tried to get some more sleep but the images of the black alicorn and cyan foul flashed within my mind, instead I jumped up and decided to head down stairs.

"Angel?" realisation that I had no record of what happened after I reached Carousel Boutique suddenly clouded my mind. "What happened after I left Cloudsdale yesterday?"

Angel laughed "Oh Pheonix, Rarity found you half buried in dirt and knocked out in front of her house, I guess you underestimated your stopping speed again, she had Sweetiebelle, Applebloom and Scootaloo drop you off here" I blushed at the thought of my friends needing to carry me back to our house bare hoofed. Angel merely laughed and said that she offered them diner as a thank you and that they had stayed in the guest room last night as it was far too dark for little fillies to be walking though town on their own.

"I think I hear them now, why don't you go and play some games for a while, breakfast isn't quite ready yet" I smiled at the thought of being aloud to play games before breakfast, something Angel denied me of last time I… well never mind, I bounded up the stairs and knocked on the guest room door.

"Knocking on closed doors is a very Gentlecoltly of you" Sweetiebelle said as she opened the door.

"Your sister occasionally rambles on about things expected of the Canterlot elite, I suppose some things may have rubbed off, and who is this Buttonmash fellow she's making a waistcoat for? I hear he's a good friend of yours Sweetie Belle?" Sweetie Belle went bright red and pushed me out of the room, I heard gathered laughter shared by Scootaloo and Applebloom, followed by the high pitched screaming of Sweetiebelle. A few moments later the room went silent and Sweetiebelle opened the door.

"Sorry about that Pheonix" she turned to Scootaloo "I had to sort some things out" I paused hesitantly, now slightly fearful of the usually quiet, sweet filly. Once I was assured she wouldn't turn on me I entered the room.

"Ok, I guess… so guys – gals? Girls?" the other three burst into laughter once more turning my face a shade of bright red which could even be seen through my black coat. "Ha ha, he…" I looked at the ground and tried to put my angst aside.

Apple bloom was the first to pick up on my discomfort "Looks like we got ourselves another Buttonmash girl's" she smiled and slowly walked across the small White room, her hooves tapping on the wooden floor as she gleefully trotted over to me. "Well, without the crying that is" she chuckled as she lifted my head with one of her hoofs while the other brought me into a tight embrace. "we're just playing Pheonix, no need to get upset about it" her voice had an unusual farmer twang to it, something I hadn't noticed until now. I hugged her back before saying my thanks. The girls began to jump of the bed and follow Apple Bloom out of the room, followed by Scootaloo and then Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, wait" I said as everyone began to leave the room, Sweetie Belle was the only one who heard me and stopped just shy of the door frame. "You never told me who button mash was?" Sweetie Belle composed herself before shutting the door to the room and turning to me, she had a smile about her that made me feel uncomfortable. She slowly and rather seductively if I do say so myself, walked up to me before leaning in almost muzzle to muzzle. I blushed so much I could have been mistaken for Apple Blooms brother, someone I had not yet had the fortune to meet but I hear he was redder than the setting sun. She put one hoof behind my head and pulled me into a hug that removed all air from my lungs before releasing me.

"Promise you wont tell the other girls? _Especially _not Scootaloo?" that put my mind at ease "well the girls have suspicions that he might like me. As in LIKE, LIKE, LIKE" I gazed at her with a blank expression not quite understanding what she was implying "You know the kind of Like that Princess Cadence and Shining Armour share?"

"Got it" I said quickly, not wanting her to develop her explanation more, Angel had already explained how Fillies and Colts are made and I DID NOT what this conversation to get that… graphic.

"Well… I may Like him back" she tilted her head and started scraping the floor with her hoof.

"What kind of like?" I questioned "The kind Shining Armour and Princess Cadence have? Or the kind Pinkie Pie has for Cupcakes?" we laughed momentarily before she answered the question.

"I'm not sure anyone can have as much love for something the way Pinkie loves Cupcakes" we laughed some more before I answered the initial question.

"I promise you, I won't tell anypony" I reached out my hoof "Pinkie Pie promise" she tackled me onto the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she repeated until my lungs were almost void of all oxygen.

"No… problem… can't… breathe… Sweeti… GASP" I panted heavily before until my blue face returned to its natural black colour.

We laughed as I sat up. That's when I saw a tearful Scootaloo staring at us. "Oh hey Scoo-" before I could finish she sprinted down the hall and out of my back door, Apple Bloom followed her down he hall as I heard her shouting after her.

"Scootaloo! Come back!" the sound became quieter as I turned to see a very red Sweetie Belle, Eyes wide open, purse her lips before jumping up and saying.

"Maybe we should go after Scootaloo" as we were about to exit the house via the back door, Apple Bloom came charging up to us.

"I need help, she ran into the Everfree Forest" Sweetie Belle and I shared a concerned look as we sprinted to the place Scootaloo had entered the forest. As we were about to enter the forest, Apple Bloom stopped Sweetie Belle and whispered something in her ear.

"You're right, if anyone comes looking for us ill cover for you" I could see a less than discrete wink being passed between the two before Apple Bloom turned and ran after Scootaloo, I followed suit as we dashed into the dark forest together. We walked for what seemed like miles in the dreary environment of the Everfree Forest, I wasn't too scared as I hadn't heard the rumours surrounding the forbidden play area.

"Eek!" Applebloom screeched at the sight of a large spider on the tree next to her, before backing into my side and using me as a rail in which to lean against while walking. I extended my wing and put it around her causing her to blush through her tan coat.

"Why are you so frightened? It's just a spider" ok ill admit I hate the things, but I wanted to be fearless in the presence of my friends. "Look, when we find Scootaloo and get out of here I'll take everyone out to the milkshake parlour and buy everyone a drink. Even that Button Mash can come along" that seemed to put Apple Bloom at ease as I raised my wing and she stood upright once more.

"he he, sorry Pheonix I guess I just got a little scare-" As she was about to finish a strong breeze blew past and knocked a branch off a nearby tree and sent a loud crash through the forest as it landed "Eek!" she screeched again and chose to reside under the protection of my wing. I chuckled silently as we continued to walk, 'Baby steps' I thought.

As I ran through the Dark forest, tears in my eyes and my face being scratched by thorns and sharp bushes I fell on an upturned root and began rolling down a hill as I fell a wave of emotion and thought filled my mind.

'_Lets see what's taking them two so long Scoots…'_

'_How could Sweetie Belle do this Apple Bloom? She knows how I feel about Pheonix!'_

'_Ah'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding Scoots, come on back and we'll talk this out. You're just over reacting, the way Sweetie Belle does when she's protecting Button'_

'_Over reacting? Of course you wouldn't understand, you don't care about anyone!'_

'_At Least I don't pretend that Rainbowdash is my sister because I'm a lonely Pegasus without any family and who might as well be an earth pony since she can't even fly!'_

These words flashed over and over in my head as I tumbled before I lost feeling of the ground completely. I slowly opened my teary, now painfully scratched eyelids to revel my red, bloodshot eyes. As I looked around I noticed I was high off the ground, my sorrow turned to fear as I realised that I _couldn't _fly, Apple Bloom was right, and now I'd fall to my death because I didn't listen.

Then it occurred to me that I had a set of tan hooves around my waist, I looked up to see Apple Bloom holding me with what looked like Pheonix pushing him self to exhaustion trying to keep up aloft.

"I… Won't… Let you fall…" I heard Pheonix quietly cry out. I looked up at him to see a burning determination never seen before, not even Rainbow could compare when it came to this much Will power. As we began to decrease in altitude it occurred to me that we were now over an Abyss.

"Pheonix! Look!" I screamed at him, as he glanced down he dipped dramatically before Forcing himself along with the Apple Bloom and I Vertically up towards the clouds, his idea finally sinking into me. He planned to get us above cloud level where we could walk on clouds and he could carry Apple Bloom on his back until we reached Ponyville. His wings looked beautiful, leaving streaks of cool blue flame in his trail as we soared upwards. Then, suddenly, everything went bright white and Apple Bloom released her grip of me.

"Ahhh" I screamed at the thought of falling again. My terror was short lived as my vision adjusted and I realised we were sitting on top of the clouds "oh, sorry" I blushed greatly before I was tackled into a Hug by both Pheonix and Apple Bloom, who was quite comically riding Pheonix like he was, well… a train I guess? "haha, sorry guys" I looked at the floor once Pheonix released his embrace.

"No problem I guess, I needed to strengthen my wings anyway" as he said this he began flexing his wing which glowed a bright blue in the morning Sun. causing me to blush even more. "But, why'd you run anyway? Did I do something wrong?" I looked at him with a glare of both sadness and a kind of 'You really are thick sometimes" look. "hey, all me and Sweetie Belle were doing was hugging after she I promised not to tell her secret to anyone, once I promised she tackled me onto the bed and just laid on top of me while thanking…" he suddenly began blushing a bright red, visible even through his dark black coat, he then looked at the cloud we were standing on eyes wide as could be. I giggled at the thought of how ridiculously beside himself he looked. Apple Bloom clearly couldn't help but see how it made him feel, and came out with the worst of things to say.

"Aww, I think you and Sweetie Belle would make a good couple Pheonix" his face became a dark shade of maroon as she said this, although judging by what she did next she apparently hadn't embarrassed him enough for one day, as she leaned down, cheek to cheek and whispered something in her ear, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Well not going into detail I'm fairly sure nopony has ever been _THAT_ red and as for Applebloom im fairly sure nopony ha ever been _THAT _proud of herself. 'This is going to be a long trip…'

Once I dropped off Apple Bloom at 'Sweet Apple Acres' and helped Scootaloo down from the cloud, I walked aimlessly around for an hour or so before returning home, hoping the red haze that had engulfed my face was now gone.

"Oh, good afternoon Pheonix, it's almost midday, shouldn't you be heading to Cloudsdale for training? I had Rainbow Dash explain to Spitfire what happened yesterday so you aren't in trouble for missing training" I walked silently passed Angel, into my room, and slumped onto my bed. "Uhh, Pheonix? Is everything ok bud?" she said from my doorway.

"Y-yeah, put the cloud with the Apple…"

"Umm, darling? She questioned

"b-but the kiss from th- the filly"

"Have you been playing your video games again? I told you to give them a break while at flight school" Angel walked over to my desk and took out the rest of my hoof held joy boys. "I'll hold onto these until you get back, now you really should be heading to Cloudsdale, Spitfire won't be happy if you're late" realisation flooded my mind as I realised I had to be at Cloudsdale in thirty minutes.

"I'M LATE!" I screamed

"I'll get the balloon to take you bud" she turned to walk down the stairs

"No time! I'll fly!" I dashed out of the house and took to the air, the distant shouting of angel warning me that I couldn't make it was being taken by the soft breeze that cooled the Ponyville air today, a feeling short lived as I was suddenly surrounded by the vibrant bustling of the 'Cloudsdale Flight School' the moment I burst through the cloud layer.

As I landed, the familiar voice of a dark blue, cutie mark less pegasus filled my ears, cancelling out the sound of anything else in Cloudsdale. I turned to see the sight of my friend sprinting towards me, a welcoming sight after having Scootaloo quite literally sprint _away_ from me just hours earlier.

"Jolt. Boy am I glad to see you, you have no idea what I've been through today" I smiled gleefully in his direction intent on sharing the events of my day with him, but he quickly cut me off and caught my interest with his first words to me.

"Pheonix! Nice to have you back buddy, how's your head" he chuckled to himself as flew up slightly and dove head first into the cloud we were upon, mocking me for the events of yesterday. Clearly word of my accident had reached Cloudsdale. Once he had landed in front of me he continued "Eagle Feather is in our room, but do I have some big Bucking news to tell you..."

And there is the long awaited Chapter 5. You guys/gals asked for Character and Relationship Development? WELL HERE YOU GO! Happy now? (The next chapter will be a while since I'm, going on holiday tomorrow, but it will include Jolt's adventures in the Crystal Empire and a certain somepony admitting that he may have feelings for a certain Crusader)

As always, thanks for reading and Peace!


End file.
